


[podfic] Long-Term

by stardust_podfics



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, pre-wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_podfics/pseuds/stardust_podfics
Summary: Take, for instance, the couple she’s consulting with this afternoon, for their upcoming October ceremony. Seemingly mismatched in every respect. The plump, fair-haired one looks like a parody of an absent-minded professor, as sketched by someone who didn’t bother to do much actual research; his clothes are so outdated it teeters on costume. He’s wearing a bow tie, and not in that reinvented hipster way. This is a bow tie unacquainted with the cycles of fashion, a bow tie that has never heard the word irony.His partner is a rangy, black-clad ginger in snakeskin boots. He has the look of a hungover rocker about him, and would somehow, even without the sunglasses he has fully committed to wearing indoors on a cloudy afternoon. He’s sprawled almost defiantly in his chair and keeps throwing dubious glances around Dr. Blackwell’s office, as though expecting a lightning bolt to strike him down for merely daring to be within spitting distance of a church.





	[podfic] Long-Term

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Long-Term](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703515) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 

> Thank you so much to idiopathicsmile for allowing me to podfic this wonderful story. My apologies about the birds in the background, but they hopefully aren't too distracting.

The podfic is in Google Drive [here.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-DcoDrUfABqMy1KSGpVLVJvT0hhZENWTk81NWpYcUF2dkx3/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
